


That's Right Deary, Take A Bite

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valdon is a strange place, where ghosts seem to be able to come to life. But how much life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Right Deary, Take A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween story, cross posted from TVUniverse on Livejournal
> 
> This is a Missing Scene between the ghost of John and Cresus. With a gif from the show (dialogue included in the story) just to freak you out a bit…..
> 
> Warning: No beta, sorry. I only thought this up a few arns ago and wanted it up for Halloween. That said. Ghost stories and creepy critters don’t scare me half as much as Aeryn strapping on her gun and her stone-cold-killer face.
> 
> Farscape isn’t mine, in case you hadn’t guessed, and I make no money from this.

“Come clossse. I want ssse you, feeeeel you…..  Touch….” The creature, Cresus, lisped. Its voice was slow, childlike, and yet thoroughly disturbing. Despite hm finding the being unsettling, creepy even by Uncharted Territory standards, Commander John Crichton took a step closer, his body quarter-turned away, his face unable to mask his disgust. His hand reached out, seemingly of its own volition, stretching towards Cresus.  
  
“That’ssss riiiight. Touch. You touch her ssssofffft. Touch me ssssofffft….” The creature’s skin was clammy, cold and gave John a tingle like he had touched a twelve volt battery with his tongue.   
  
“Damn!” John pulled his hand away and, without thinking, wiped it on his trouser leg.   
  
“Where is…. Pretty, ssssad girl?” John guessed he was talking about Aeryn. Who else fitted that description, after all?  
  
“She’s gone to get some Raslak,” John took a step away from the almost childlike homunculus. The added distance, even though it was tiny, made him feel better. Cresus was creeping him out.  
  
“Good, good. We can talk….” Cresus grinned, moist, sharp-toothed, not at all pleasantly. “Priii…. vately. Some wordsss… aren’t for the….  Living… to hear.”  What the hell did that mean!?  
  
“Hey, don’t you try to out-weird, me!” John protested trying to get a grip on the situation the only way he knew how, by making an Earth-cultural reference. “I get stranger things than you free with my breakfast cereal! I. Am. Alive!”  
  
“Yessss……     And alsssso…. no. John…..   Cry….   Ton.  Only in thisss room. With me. And her. Wishing it so. So fervently wishing it so. If only you could feel her…  need…  as I have….   Felt her.  Need…   You touched her…  sssoffft.”  
  
“What the frell….?” John spluttered. Just how creepy was this conversation going to get?  
  
“This place is special. You are dead. But here, you are alive. With me. With her. You can touch, be touched…  Maybe, in time we could make it permanent. Persuade her to stay. With you. With me.   
  
John shivered, despite the room being comfortably warm, enough so that all he needed to wear were his trousers and a vest. What did Cresus mean? John remembered dying, but he was alive now. Wasn’t he? He’d never felt better. He squeezed his fingernails hard into the palm of his hand to make sure. The pain reassured him he was, indeed alive. Cresus’ eyes flashed to John’s hand and the creature chuckled, a most unsettling sound.  
  
“You don’t believe? But no one can sssee you…  touch you… no one but me and…  her.  Not even her…  yet…  not if anyone else is here.”  
  
“No! No! No!” John protested, stomping around the seedy hotel room, throwing his hands in the air. He refused to believe what Cresus was saying was true. It was all just too much to internalise. He wasn’t dead! How could he be? Someone must have been frelling with his head again. Maybe the Scarrans had him prisoner? Yes, that made sense…  he hadn’t died on Dam Bada, he’d been captured….  
  
At that moment the door opened. John turned to see Aeryn, returning with an armful of blue bottles, presumably full of raslak.  
  
“Observe… you will sssseee,” Cresus smirked as his casing slowly closed around him.  
  
“***”  
  
“Maybe... I could have become something different. If you'd lived I could have truly changed. But you are gone. And I am -- what I was bred to be.”  
  
“Aeryn,” John tried one last time. “Come here.”  
  
“No. You have to go now.” And with that, John disappeared, dismissed.  
  
As she made her final preparations to leave, Cresus’ case opened.  
  
“Wait!” the homunculus made a desperate last throw of the dice. “Most of the time - Aeryn - what we do is a distortion - a hoax. But - with you - Aeryn Sun - it may - have been - real. Shall we try? One - more - time?”  
  
The end

 


End file.
